The Killer
Summary Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree until they heard knocking. Linda answered the door. "Phineas! A girl named Denise Keller wants to see you!" shouts Linda. Phineas runs to the door, where he sees a pretty girl with short, black hair wearing a dress that looks like Isabella's (only it's black). "Hi, Denise," Phineas said. Denise frowns and pushes Phineas down. Ferb casually walks over to Phineas, trying not to get Denise's attention. "That girl is a killer," whispered Ferb and he turned on a home movie. The movie said "POLICE FILES," then went 2-year-old Ferb's baby room. Ferb is in his crib and Ferb's mother lying on the ground with multiple stab wounds. Suddenly, 4-year-old Denise is seen jumping out of the window, leaving a bloody steak knife. He said, "Mommy?" and started crying, going "MOOMMMMMYYY! WAAAAHHHHHHHH!". The movie ends. "So you see, she's going to kill you if we don't RUN!" Ferb says. He and Phineas dash away from the house, with Denise pounding after them, carrying a loaded gun. Isabella sees Phineas run by her house and runs to him. "Whatcha doin'?" she asks. "Running for my life," Phineas said. "You see, there's a girl named Denise Keller who's going to kill us if you don't run!" Isabella turns her head around and sees Denise, and them looks back at Phineas, still running. "I remember when I first heard of Denise," said Isabella and had a flashback. In Isabella's flashback, 3-year-old Isabella was walking in a store with her mom and dad. Suddenly, 5-year-old Denise knocked over the food rack and crushed Isabella's dad. Isabella's flashback ends. "So, yeah, you should run," said Isabella. They see a manhole that leads to a sewer. "Wait, I've got an idea!" said Phineas. "Eew! I'm not going," said Isabella. Phineas replied, "Fine. Well, we're all gonna get killed anyway." Suddely Phineas remembers the name Denise. Denise one time killed Phineas' father when he was a toddler.Phineas was so sad he wouldn't stop crying for a week.Suddenly, Baljeet and Buford came out of nowhere."What is happing here?"said Baljeet. Phineas yelled, "There's a 12 year old murderer on the loose! Run for your lives!" Eventually, they got to the city. Denise shot a bullet at a store that sold firecrackers and blew the whole place up, taking several buildings with it. She ran into a gun store, shot the owner, grabbed a sniper rifle, and went on the roof. She hit a fuel tanker, which ahnilated a city block, destroying Huge-O Records and scorching Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. Soon the Police came, but she shot a car and hit the gas tank, causing it to explode, which killed several officers. She tried to snipe the kids, but she killed several bystanders. She shot and blew up a gas station, and caused a hardware store and a grain elavator to catch on fire. Somehow, Phineas appeared on the roof with a paintball gun and shot her in the forehead with a red paintball. Denise stumbled backward and fell off the roof. Some officers went up there and started cuffing Phineas for killing her. Phineas says, "So you're gonna arrest me for 'killing' her, and she's a radical terrorist who demolished a ton of buildings and killed 254 people?" A cop replies, "Why yes. Yes we are." Denise springs up and hijacks the ambulance there for her. She crashes it into the police station and grabs some weapons, which then blows up. Then she commandeered a police car, crashed into the First Bank of Danville, and steals some bags of gold. She managed to bribe the pilot of a private jet with a bar of gold and took her to the Bahamas. Denise Keller singlehandedly crippled Danville, and she's still out there, and when she comes back, Phineas and Ferb will be ready for her. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages